Dressing for Success
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams chapter 108, and The Smile on Your Face chapter 90.  Texting fic!  About prom and related subjects.


**Q: **Still awake?

**A: **Obvs, or I wouldn't be texting you back.

**Q: **Hahaha, very funny. I forgot to ask you something today.

**A: **?

**Q: **I was wondering if you would go with me to look at some dresses for prom.

**A: **…in a dress store?

**Q: **Yes

**A: **You don't actually want me to go into a dress store…do you?

**Q: **Well, I wasn't going to buy a dress at Target, so…yes.

**A: **I can't do that.

**Q: **?

**A: **I can't go in a dress store! I'm a man!

**Q: **There's no women only rule…

**A: **What will everyone think?

**Q: **That you're a nice boyfriend, who wants his girlfriend to look nice for prom?

**A: **But I thought the dresses were supposed to be a surprise?

**Q: **It will be! I just wanted to try some different styles and see what worms.

**A: **…worms?

**Q: **Autocorrect! WORKS. Not worms!

**A: **Ahhh, autocorrect. I know you so well.

**Q: **Anyway…I want to try on some different ones and see what you like.

**A: **I'll like whatever you wear. You could wear newspaper, and I'd think you looked great.

**Q: **Awww. :)

**A: **It's true!

**Q: **You're just saying that so you don't have to go to the dress store.

**A: **No! You actually would look amazing in anything.

**Q: **…and you don't want to go to the dress store.

**A: **YOU WILL LOOK AMAZING.

**Q: **AND YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DRESS STORE.

**A: **I will, if you want me to. I just thought you wanted to go for shock and awe.

**Q: **I do! I just want to try some stuff out.

**A: **…they're dresses. Why do you need to try them out?

**Q: **I just need to make sure they're going to work.

**A: **Work? They're dresses. I'm confused.

**Q: **I want to dance, and I want to make sure they'll work!

**A: **…there are dresses that don't work for dancing?

**Q: **Not all dresses are created equal.

**A: **What?

**Q: **I just need to make sure that the style of dress works!

**A: **For what? I'm confused!

**Q: **For dancing!

**A: **…?

**Q: **OMG. Ok. If it's too puffy at the bottom, you won't be able to see anything when I'm sitting on your lap. If it's too tight, I'm going to suffocate sitting down for that long.

**A: **…ok, well, you can get whatever dress you want…we can make it work.

**Q: **But I want to try out some different ones to see what will work best!

**A: **I don't need to see to dance, woman! The music will move me either way.

**Q: **LOL, Artie!

**A: **It's true!

**Q: **Well…I want to try some out. Will you come?

**A: **Negative.

**Q: **ARTIE.

**A: **KIDDING! I was going to come the entire time…I just wanted to see what you'd say if I was difficult.

**Q: **You? Difficult? Never!

**A: **I'm the most laid back person on the planet, yo!

**Q: **…right. According to who? You?

**A: **I am! Nothing fazes me!

**Q: **I have no comment on that.

**A: **What?

**Q: **You're so adorable when you get all riled up.

**A: **…I'm texting you. How can you tell if I'm riled up?

**Q: **:D

**A: **…not this again.

**Q: **:D

**A: **:D

**Q: **:D

**A: **…ok, I'm over that.

**Q: **:D

**A: **When do you want to go to the dress place?

**Q: **Ummmm….tomorrow? The day after? Whenever you want.

**A: **Either or.

**Q: **Play by ear?

**A: **:D

**Q: **What are you doing?

**A: **Lying in bed. Talking to you. What asbestos you?

**Q: **…asbestos?

**A: **ABOUT.

**Q: **lol I know. I'm sitting on my bed playing with Charlie.

**A: **Is he purring?

**Q: **Yes. Why?

**A: **Just wondering.

**Q: **lol

**A: **Maybe, when we're out looking at dresses, we can see if we can find me a shirt.

**Q: **Are you going to prom wearing only a shirt?

**A: **Yeah. I've come to the realization that pants = unnecessary.

**Q: **…except at prom.

**A: **Woman, my outfit is supposed to be a surprise. I just need you to help me find a shirt so I know what colour.

**Q: **lol! Of course we can go look.

**A: **:D

**Q: **The best part is, when you use that, I can see your gigantic smile in my mind.

**A: **A-man. Now in your mind.

**Q: **LOL, Artie! Or, you know…I could just look at the gigantic picture of you on my nightstand.

**A: **I should really get you a life-sized one for the back of your door.

**Q: **That would be great.

**A: **I can see the sarcasm in your text.

**Q: **I was being serious! If you provided me a life-sized Artie poster, I'd hang it up.

**A: **OR! I could get someone to paint my portrait.

**Q: **YES!

**A: **In my prom outfit. Which currently consists of…nothing.

**Q: **…

**A: **OMG. That sounds bad. DISREGARD.

**Q: **I don't think this is appropriate for my eyes, A-man…

**A: **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT. Portrait IN my prom outfit. Which I don't have yet. GEEZ.

**Q: **I like the other idea better.

**A: **…speaking of appropriate…

**Q: **lol :D

**A: **Just kidding. I know all the ladies want this.

**Q: **They do, actually.

**A: **Fortunately I only have eyes for you.

**Q: **Fortunately I know that.

**A: **Fortunately I know you know that.

**Q: **I'm going to stop this…it'll go on forever.

**A: **I know.

**Q: **I'm so tired!

**A: **Then sleep!

**Q: **You're already half asleep, aren't you?

**A: **Mmmmaaaaayyyybe.

**Q: **:P

**A: **I'm not. But I will be very, very shortly.

**Q: **Ok. Bed?

**A: **Yes. OH! And we should go look at dresses after school tomorrow, and then you can come for dinner, if you want, and we can plant the seeds in the garden.

**Q: **OMG YES!

**A: **:D

**Q: **Ok…I'm seriously falling asleep here now.

**A: **Nice to know I'm so exciting.

**Q: **It's not you! It's me!

**A: **How melodramatic!

**Q: **hahaha! Good night!

**A: **Good night! Until tomorrow! Parting is such sweet blah blah blah.

**Q: **So romantic.

**A: **I know. Love you.

**Q: **Love you too! :)

**A: **:)

**A/N: Resurrection of the texting fic! In case it's not painfully obvious, A is Artie, and Q is Quinn.**

**Associated with **_**All My Dreams**_** chapter 108 and **_**The Smile on Your Face**_** chapter 90.**

**In other news...happy birthday Kevin McHale! :)  
><strong>


End file.
